projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play
A fad on Project Dark Star that started with Rick's Let's Play: King's Bounty and exploded from there. A Let's Play is a bunch of posts with snapshots of a game, with commentary. Let's Plays are literally just playthroughs of games for fun, and can be done in text (for old IF games), screenshot (most games) or video (also most games). Generally, one can craft epic tales of hilarity and wonder with the games, just to make it that much more enjoyable for the reader. Snarky commentary is generally needed for video LPs. LET'S PLAY: KING'S BOUNTY (Mega Drive) "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN" PDS' first Let's Play, created by myself (Rick). King's Bounty was an old strategy game created by New World Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts (later shortened to EA), and was released on a few platforms. The version played in the LP was the Mega Drive version, the one I played in my youth. It went for a few pages before I found the Sceptre Of Order well before you naturally should, just to end it and move onto something else. No-one really cared for it, yet it somehow kickstarted the LP trend. -Rick Let's Play Boktai (GBA) "Alt. title: IT'S OVER!!!" Xartarin's Let's Play, and the first one to copy off of Rick's idea, opening the floodgates for many others. It followed the journey of Joe, an annoying, hate-filled man who just wants to get some ass, but is pulled along on an epic journey by Otenko. Let's Play: SPORE! (PC) Hammerfan's LP, and is notable for having lots of viewer input on what the creature should look like. Didn't get out of the water, really, as it is essentially abandoned. It wasn't the first to be abandoned, though. LET'S PLAY: POKÉMON CRYSTAL (GBC) "why do i feel dread" My second LP, featuring the hilarious journey of Meg as she wants to become a Pokémon master or... something. A lot of the Pokémon on the team had names suggested by other people, and it is also apparently hilarious. This is also the origin of the Church of the Root King. Currently slowed right down due to school, though I will kickstart it again at some point with a massive post. How will it end? Who knows... -Rick NJ Ninja Presents: LET'S PLAY: Kirby's Dreamland 3 (SNES) NJ Ninja's LP (obviously). The pictures have since been removen from Photobucket. Many tales of love were told and weird sights were beheld...but now the screens are gone so you can't join in on the latter. Seemingly abandoned. Let's Play: Fire Emblem (GBA) Star Kirby's LP, the story of a female tactician named Zach, who has recently suffered amnesia, like lots of other LP main characters, and gets harassed by some bandits. Abandoned, it would seem. Let's Play: The Legend of Zelda - Link's Awakening (GBC) Will's LP of The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Starring the epic hero, Gavin The Amazing, a hero so great...he lost his memory in a shipwreck and ended up on Koholint Island. Technical difficulties seemed to end it very quickly. Let's Play Zoktai, Solar MAN JOE (GBA) The sequel to LP Boktai, Joe arrives at San Miguel to do... stuff. Something to do with darkness, and a wedge seal thingy. Well, Joe gets his gun stolen by Ringo, and when trying to get it back, gets bitten and turned half-vampire and gets Otenko stolen by resident strange man Black Shadow. Joe is now on a quest to find Black Shadow and kill Otenko himself to avoid getting turned human. LET'S PLAY: Touhoumon! Now In English! Sort of! (GBA, Pokémon Fire Red hack) Aki's LP of a Pokémon Fire Red hack that replaces all the Pokémon with Touhou variants. Featuring a protagonist with amnesia (half of LPs tend to), it seemingly got abandoned on its second page, after the first Gym. Had to be restarted a bit in. LET'S PLAY: Pokémon Platinum (DS) Chooch's LP of Pokémon Platinum, a hilarious romp through a fairly cheap Pokémon game, filled with joy and rage and tears and mindfuckery. Bookworm Adventures (PC) Chocolate Kirby's not-quite-an-LP of Bookworm Adventures, which consists of posts showing shots of him typing in words relating to immature forms of humour and pop culture. Apparently not an LP, but it more or less fits the bill, so here it is.